


i'm here

by dantewrites



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantewrites/pseuds/dantewrites
Summary: When Steve Rogers - along with the rest of the avengers - leaves Tony behind, Rhodey is there to pick up the pieces.





	i'm here

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim tbh. I was minding my buissness, scrolling thru Tumblr and liking every single Iron Husbands post in sight just like God intended, when I came across a gifset of the scene with Tony and Rhodey in the Compound at the end of Civil War. Tony's broken smile at Rhodey sparked this. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

When Steve Rogers - along with the rest of the avengers - leaves Tony behind, Rhodey is there to pick up the pieces.

In every movement, every stare he shares with him, Rhodey can see his husband’s guilt, his restlessness, his wavering hope. It breaks something inside him, to see Tony lost and without a purpose. He had thought the Avengers were his family - they  _both_  had thought they were his family. But family wouldn’t give up on you that easy, right?

Tony tries his best to hide it all, be it behind smiles, jokes, and even soft lingering kisses. But Tony has always been an open book for Rhodey to read, ever since they met at MIT, ever since they fell in love. So he knows, he knows his husband is in more pain that he allows himself to show. And it all comes crashing down one day, of course.

They’re at Rhodey’s physiotherapy appointment, joking around as Tony steals love-filled kisses from him. It’s all so sweet, that Rhodey doesn’t feel his legs giving out on him until he’s being held by Tony. Rhodey looks up, startled, and something painful blossoms in his chest when he notices Tony’s shaking, tears streaming down his face, as he holds him tight and close to his chest.

Rhodey holds him back, rubbing circles on his back and whispering in repeat that it isn’t Tony’s fault, that he chose to fight by his side, that he’s okay and he loves him and that he has nothing to forgive, as Tony sobs into his neck.

After a moment, Tony seems to calm down, but Rhodey doesn’t let go. He keeps holding his husband, kissing his neck and jaw softly.

“He knew.” Tony whispers as if he were sharing a secret -  _and he is_  -, his voice breaking on the last word. “He knew that the Winter Soldier killed my parents.”

Rhodey is left breathless at the revelation, but before he can ask more, Tony continues, “He  _knew_  for the past two years, and he never told me. I risked my life for him, I risked  _your life_  for him. But I’m not even worth the truth, huh?”

“Tony,” Rhodey cups his husbands face between his hands, and looks into Tony’s warm, brown eyes, filled with a deep sadness. “You are worth  _everything_ in this world, you’re worth my  _love_ , and my  _loyalty_  and my  _life_. Don’t let him take that away from you.”

Tony closes his eyes, letting the tears gathered in the corners fall freely down his face. Rhodey kisses them away, and then presses his lips together. “I here for you, and I love you with all I am, and he will  _never_  take that away from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a [Tumblr Post](https://estebanwrites.tumblr.com/post/182821084231/im-here) in case you wanna share it! Wanna talk? Support my work? You can find me on Tumblr [here (writing blog)](https://estebanwrites.tumblr.com) and [here (marvel blog)](https://tierra-616.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
